Changes
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: When Tom woke up this morning, he did not expect his day to turn out like this. Tom/OFC. Tom SA.


**Title:** Changes

**Rating:** 12

**Pairing:** Tom/OFC

**Summary:** When Tom woke up this morning, he did not expect his day to turn out like this.

**Disclaimer:** Do not know or own any part of McFLY.

**Authors note:** This is an answer to an SA contest. I was given a quote and a picture to be inspired by. If you read, please reply. It's only polite to do so. Thank you.

I know it's kind of crappy but it was the best I could do.

**Changes.**

There you go again; you always walked pass this house around this time. Biting my lip I quickly walk over to the next window. Pulling the curtain back I watched as you talking and laughed on the phone. You were resting against the bus stop sign, waiting for the bus that went around London at 9.30am. You always took that bus. Straightening my clothes I checked that everything was ready.

Checking the time it showed that it was 9.23am so I had to hurry a little. You usually came a little earlier then this just to make sure you were the first one there. I ran downstairs and picked up two cardboard boxes. Opening the door I stepped outside and you shot me a little glance but kept on talking. Locking up the back door to my van I put the boxes in and shoved them inside.

Quickly I walked inside and had to calm myself down a little. Picking up another box I made sure to hold under it. As I stepped outside I moved my hand away and the small things I had inside crashed down to the pavement. "Oh no." I said and bent down to try to pick them up. "Yeah mate, I got to go. Bye." Tom said and hung up the phone. "You need any help there?" He asked me and I barely managed to keep my victory smile inside. "Yes please, I'm so clumsy you see." I said and added a little embarrassed chuckle at the end.

He bent down and started to pick up some stuff. "I'm Tom by the way." He said and sent me a smile. Smiling back a little I presented myself. "Nice to meet you Tom, I'm Emma." Picking up some more stuff Tom stood up as he couldn't pick up anymore. "You want me to put it in the van or you got a new box inside?" He asked. "Just lay it down in the van and I'll deal with it later." I stood up as well and followed him over; I moved the hard picture frame into my hand.

Tom bent down and put the things down in the van. He turned around and he had a smile on his face. "It really was nice meeting you Tom." I said before hitting him in the head with the frame and watched as he fell backwards. Throwing the thing in my arms quickly in the van I moved him completely inside and closed the doors before anyone could see him. I locked the door to my apartment and giddy skipped over to the van.

I opened the doors and slipped inside, closing the doors behind me. Opening one of the boxes I found some rope and tied Tom's hands and feet together. Finding some tape, I tapes his mouth shut so he wouldn't be able to scream, yet anyway. Giggling I climbed forward to the driver seat and started the car.

~ * ~

As I drove over to where I was taking him I could barely concentrate on the actual driving. Pulling up behind the old house I stopped the car and walked out of the car. I checked up on Tom who was still sleeping before I locked up the back door to house and walked inside. Running my fingers on the wall I whistled as I walked further and further into the house me and my Tom were going to stay in from now on. It would need some cleaning and decorating, but that could wait for now.

Soon I arrived at my destination, the master bedroom. It was the only room that had been fixed; it would be the room we probably would spend most time in anyway. Giggling madly I laid down on the bed and stroked my hands down the silk sheets. I couldn't wait for Tommy to see this. He would love it for sure.

Speaking off Tom, he should be waking up now; I didn't hit him that hard. Grinning I walk down and outside as fast as I can, longing to be with him again. Opening the doors I see him looking at me as he sits up against the walls off the car. "Hello Tom, it's good to see you awake." I grab his feet and pull him over to me. My fingers tremble a little as I touch him for the first time. "I've been waiting so long for this. I have been watching you as you walk by, in the papers, TV and every where really."

I giggle as I stroke his pretty blond hair. "We are going to have such a good time together, I promise." I say and get him to stand up. "Wait to you see the master bedroom, it is so sweet!" Giggling once again Tom and I started on the journey up to the room. "You how no idea how much I love you Tom. I really think we are going to be happy together." I smile at him and ignoring his panicked eyes and kiss his cheek. Then the two off us continued the walk towards our new future together.

**End.**


End file.
